Kotunaro Uchu
Kotunaro Uchu; Japanese for Alternate Universe, is a seperate series created by Donroxs. Featuring the uneasy and danger filled Borukan Isles. The Borukan Isles. Meaning, Broken, and for good reason; the islands divided into simple names dedicated to the Matoran living on each, are seperated amongst the factions in a hatred filled standstill. And sometimes focusing on battles with the forces of evil in The Southern Wars Mountain Island- '''Towering peaks sitting atop huge colossal mountains chopped with snow and wavering under endless blizzards. The Matoran of Ice call this location home. Unfortunately, many Ice Bohrok, Rahkshi, and bandits reside in the hundreds of caverns and long forgotten ruins. '''Forest Island- A infinite expanse of trees, flora and villages cov er this island belonging to the Wind Matoran. The capital metropolise, Kaze City, resides in the center of the land, built atop the many twenty story high trees there. Volcano Island- Inhabited by the Fire Matoran, the one volatile capital and only city under fire control named Lavaside Metro, floats atop its gigantic stone pedastal in the sea of lava. The surrounding peaks and even the exterior of the volcano itself are dotted with fortresses and cannon stations, indicating the Fire Matoran's thirst for war. Desert Island- This isle is shared between the vindictive and hateful Stone and Sand Matoran, thier lands are greatly seperated by grids of embattlements and forts, ready to defend against an attack from the other that will never come. The land is plagued by Bohrok, extensive desert Rahi, and most by Rahkshi. East Island- 'The wreched land belonging to the pirate Piraka of The East Coast, the only settlement in this murderous, lawless area is Gagstrokk, a crime infested port town where the East Piraka build thier warships and take shelter from the defying world around them. ''"Gagstrokk ain't a rat-hole... Rats are too clean. This here town, is a cespool." ''-''Common Saying among Gagstrokk Folk. 'Sasori Island- '''Another example of pure poverty on behalf of the Sasori Piraka, this small isle is dotted with many basecamps and small shanty port villages where the Sasori mount thier never ending piracy effort. ''"Life is a strange thing... Strange like clay; depending on fate who can meld it and shape it depending on the clay's actions. However, us Sasori are not phased by fate. We are not mere clay dug from the ground. We are Merciless Flames of Death! Forged not by the hand of Fate! But by coin!" -Ignorant Words of Warboss Sasori Pirate Skrov. '''Sea Island- '''An extensive plataue located underwater, houses the capital of the Water Matoran, this is the only source of literal light in the surrounding trenches and cliffs, seeing as they are infested with Barraki, Rahi and Water Bohrok. The Factions. '''The Matoran- '''All but divided in a hostile world. So many threats lurk around these prejudice beings, and if they don't unite within a timely manner, the Borukan Isles are doomed. '''The Bohrok- '''Civil war between different elements of these creatures is just as common as combat with all others. The Water Bohrok inhabit and plague the underseas, the Ice live in the mountain peaks, the Stone and Sand are dotted amongst all deserts, the Wind are a grid in Forest Island's jungle, and the fire stalk the exterior of Volcano Island. '''The Barraki- '''Are seperated into roving war parties, pairs, or even by themselves, acting as criminals of the underseas. These beings were originally created by the Sasori Piraka in a long forgotten undersea base for war efforts. However, the Barraki escaped, and now multiply like rodents; troubling the Matoran and all others. '''The Piraka of The East Coast- '''This pirate army lives on the East Isle, having made thier HQ at a cumbersome city called Gagstrokk, inhabited by greater filth than the Skakdi who built it. These Piraka live off raiding trade caravans and small scout ships; only to flee when a bigger response to thier actions arises. '''The Sasori Piraka- '''Acting similiarly to thier deranged kin, the Sasori have no sense of chivalri, and completely are sustained through piracy of each other and thier nieghbors. '''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM DONROCS. Category:Locations